Help from a cowardly Canadian
by ArtisticAnimeniac
Summary: A certain prussian failed last years french class so he needs a tutor, and guess who's practically fluent in french?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be totally invisible? Well Matthew Williams certainly didn't. Or at least he didn't have to wonder. It seemed like the whole world didn't know he even existed. Except for his three brothers: Alfred, his "older brother" by a minute and twenty seven seconds, Francis who was nineteen and had graduated high school last year, and then there was Arthur. He was actually adopted from England at the age of nine, a year before Francis was born,and felt more like a parent to them, even more than both their actual ones put together. But even they sometimes didn't realize he was there. He usually didn't mind being invisible, it was a lot better than the other boys trying to pick a fight with him like they used to. But sometimes he'd get lonely. During those times he would go off and find a nice quiet corner where he could read his romance books and imagine himself and a special someone in those scenarios. There was one other person who would some times notice Matthew's existence and he would usually be the occupants of his thoughts.

"Come on Principle P. this is so not fair." speak of the devil. "I already speak two languages, why do I have to know a third?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you have know both english and german since birth. The school requires you to learn a new language for you to graduate."

Matthew was surprised. He had known that Gilbert failed a class last year and that was why he couldn't graduate. He was secretly pleased about this, it meant that Matthew had one more year to admire him from afar, before Gilbert went off to live his awesome life. But Matthew didn't know that it was french he had failed.

"What am I gonna do? I suck at french. I don't even know all the basics. How am I gonna pass four years worth of french in one?"

"I suggest you find yourself a tutor, Mr. Beilschmidt." with that the principle turned and walked away without another word.

The german groaned. "Where the hell am I gonna find someone willing to tutor me?"

At this Matthew had a brilliant idea. He was amazing at french. His elder brothers would teach it to him as soon as they had learnt something new.

"Je pourrais vous aider." he said standing behind the older boy.

Gilbert obviously didn't notice Mathew standing behind him, considering how he jumped five meters. He turned around with a shocked expression, then his face relaxed as soon as he saw it was just Matthew.

"Oh Matthew, hey. Ah … what did you just say just now?"

"I-I said that I could help you. W-with your french I m-mean." at this the germans face broke into a smile.

"Matty, that would be awesome!" he said, hugging the surprised blond. Matthew thought he was going to explode.

"U-um I t-take that as a y-yes?"

"Yes! Oh god, thanks Matty! Your a life saver!"


	2. GASP! There's a second chapter!

**A.N. HAI! Sorry it took so long for the second chapter, writer's block's a bitch. See bottom of the page for meaningless rambles about it. Without further adue, LET THE READING COMENCE!**

They had made plans for Gilbert to come over to Matt's house every Thursday to start off with. For the rest of the day the next Thursday, Matt went from happily ecstatic to hopelessly terrified in the blink of an eye.

_**Oh my gods! He's coming over today!**_ He'd then go to hopeless, realising that; _**Oh my gods, he's coming over today! (D:) What am I gonna do?! I mean, it's not like he's never come over before. He and Francis would hang out all the time. On the other hand, he's never come over to just spend time with me. But it's not like it means anything though. ): He just needs help with his second (or would it be third?) language.**_

He spent the rest of the day doing this, and by the time the last bell rang, poor Matty was a mess. But that all ended when he was getting his stuff from his locker and heard someone calling his name.

"Matt!"

He looked up and it felt like all his stress bleed out of his shoulders when he saw that Gill was coming his way with his big goofy lopsided smile.

"H-hey." he greeted, hating how he always stuttered when he was nervous.

"So, you ready?"

"Y-yeah, just g-give me a second." he said, grabbing his bag and locking his locker. "S-so, do you h-have your b-books."

"Yup." Gilbert said, grinning as he held up a black and red plaid binder with what could only be a french textbook. "Am I gonna need one of those weird dictionaries things that have both french and english in them?" he asked, opening the front door of the school and letting Matt go ahead of him.

Matt blushed at this, it was one of those things that friends would do for each other and the fact that Gilbert had done it without thinking gave him a warm feeling in his chest. "Y-yes you do, but I h-have one y-you can borrow if you need it."

"Thanks Matty."

This surprise Matt, his brothers were the only ones who called him that. Gilbert must have noticed his hesitation.

"Sorry, does it bother you when I call you that?" for once he actually seemed concerned.

"N-no, i-it's fine. I-it's just that not a lot of people c-call me that."

"Well, I've heard your brothers call you it, what about your friends?"

"Don't have any." It just kind of slipped out before he could stop it and when he looked up, he saw the look of shock on Gilbert's face before he covered it up with a jokingly indignant hurt expression that was destroyed with a smirk.

"What about me?" Even though he made it seem like he was joking, Gill was actually wondering. He liked Matt, and he really wanted to be the shy canadian's friend.

Matt blushed, not knowing exactly how to respond. "I-I w-would like t-that." he eventually managed to get out with a small face.

Gilbert grinned, Matty was so cute when he blushed.

"So does that mean I can call you 'Matty'?"

Matthew just nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Awesome."

They spent the rest of the walk to Matty's place in comfortable silence. Or at least it was comfortable for Gilbert, Matt spent the rest of the trip looking down at his feet and trying to figure out how to get his face back to a more normal colour.

. . .

Gilbert leant against the doorframe as Matt unlocked the door. Or at least tried to, it was very difficult to concentrate enough to get the key in the actual hole when Gilbert was so close to him. When he finally got it, he went and flipped the switch by the door that turned on all the lights in the hallway and the kitchen.

"W-would you l-like a s-snack?"

"Sure." Gilbert said, kicking his shoes off to the side and throwing his jacket on the chair where Alfred and Francis kept theirs.

Matthew always put his in the coat closet, knowing how much it bothered Arthur when things weren't kept tidy. But that never seemed to stop their brothers from making a mess all around the house.

"W-what would y-you like to eat?" Matt asked opening up the fridge.

"You got anything home baked?" Gilbert asked, sliding onto one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter as Matt.

"We h-have some m-maple scones th-that I can heat up for u-us." Matt said blushing. _**Shut up Matt! I had to say 'us'! I'll be eating them too!**_

"Are they those pastry things you made for Francis and me that one time?!" Gill seemed so excited, Matt couldn't help but think of a little kid that just heard that they were going to Disneyland. _**So cute.**_ He thought as he nodded.

"Awesome!" Even Gill had to admit that the fist pump was a bit much, but he caught the small smile that graced Matt's lips before he turned away, so he figured it was okay.

. . .

After an hour of Gilbert raging about how fucking confusing french was and complaining about why there could be so many multiple words for just one depending on how and where it's used, it was quarter after four and Matt agreed to a small break.

"So, where is everyone anyway?" Gill asked, getting up from the floor, where he had been rolling around complaining about "why the hell did the french decide to give their words fucking genders anyway?!" for the last five minutes.

"Well, Arthur's working at the Coast Guard tonight, Al's probably still at football, and Francis should be home soon to get ready for work."

Francis' job had him currently working different jobs at 'Club Hetalia'. He goes between bartending and hosting and he'll occasionally sing if a request is made. He doesn't sleep with any of his customers, obviously, but that doesn't stop his close friends and family from, lovingly, teasing him about him being a slut. It doesn't bother him, because he knows it's all in good fun. Besides the job pays really well and he can wear all the flamboyant clothes he wants. He also loves flirting with people so that's always a bonus.

As if on cue, they heard the front door open and close, and a second later, the devil himself walked into the kitchen, wearing his signature dress pants that showed off his "**ass**ets" perfectly with, today, a dark blue t-shirt, with his coat slung over a shoulder, like some model.

"Hey Matty, I brought you more of that maple candy stuff you love so much." he said, slinging his coat over a chair and presenting his baby brother a brown paper bag filled three quarters to the top with hard maple candy that he (Matt) was addicted to.

(If you hadn't guessed already, Matt absolutely loved maple anything. Some people love vanilla or pumpkin or what have you. For Matt, it was maple, he'd add maple to anything that it would taste well with. And he'd always have a faint smell of it on him, from all the times he's baked with it. Which he'd done so much, that it didn't matter how many times he'd have a shower, it was now part of his natural scent that it would be with him till the day he died, and then some.)

Matt instantly ripped the bag open, unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey! Where's my payment?!" Francis asked, bending down a bit and tapping his cheek. Matt grinned and placed a small peck on his older brother's cheek, leaving a small, sticky spot in his wake. This wasn't weird for these two, and it didn't have anything behind it. They used to do this when they were younger, along with Albert, but after he got into high school he had put an end to it saying it would ruin his "repp". But Matt couldn't care less about what other people thought, he loved his older brother and he didn't mind showing it. He also did this with his oldest brother, Arthur, who would greet him with a kiss on the top of his head. Francis would complain that Matt was the only one he did this with, Arthur would then respond with; "That's because Albert doesn't allow me to anymore and you're a bloody wanker that will probably give me herpes or something if I do." he'd say, afterwards giving him a small smile, one that no one else noticed because the were to busy laughing, and that said he didn't actually mean it.

Arthur was the only one who could still get away with calling Alfred that without having a punch or anything he was holding thrown his way, mostly because it sounded pretty fricken cool when he said it in his british accent that he managed to keep all these years. And also he was the only one Al had met that could make it sound like he was just talking to his younger brother and not 'some butler dude' (his words).

Francis was shocked when Matt's next action was to hold out the bag to Gill and silently offer him one.

"Matty! Vous ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez un rendez-vous avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis!" (_You didn't tell me you were one a date with one of my best friends!_) he said in surprise shock, knowing it would get his little brother flustered.

As expected Matt instantly went crimson and shot back; "Ferme ta gueule putain!" (_Shut the fuck up you whore!_)

"Tsk tsk, Matty, such ugly words should not come out of such a pretty mouth." Francis said, smirking as he grabbed a scone, gave Gill a nod of greeting, and headed to his room where he'd most likely shower, change his clothes, and then head to 'Club Hetalia' for another night of shameless flirting that didn't mean anything and he wouldn't let go anywhere.

Gilbert, being confused as to all hell seeing as he didn't know what a word of any of that meant, shot one of his eyebrows up and asked; "What was all that?"

"N-nothing." Matt mumbled into a bottle of water he was glad he hadn't gone to take a sip of five seconds earlier. Seeing that the self proclaimed prussian was not going to let it drop, he jumped up from his seat and headed back to their study area. "H-hey let's go back to s-studying, we still have a l-lot of work to g-get d-done."

"Okay." Gill said, getting up as well and heading back behind the obviously deflecting and embarrassed canadian. "I have a question, french related." he said once the were settled.

"G-great! What i-is it?"

"What was it that you and Francis said back there?" Matt's shoulders slumped, he should have known the other by wasn't going to drop it that easily.

"Francis w-was merely being a-annoying, saying st-stuff he knew would get to m-me, and I-I merely r-responded with a less the po-polite response." he said. hoping that he was getting across the fact that he was not going to give him an actual translation.

Gilbert pursed his lips, seeing that it had taken a great deal of effort to put that much force behind his words. So he decided to change the subject, hoping he'd get an actual answer to his next question. "Okay, then can I ask you a different question?"

"O-okay." Matt said, a little suspicious this time.

"It's actually more of an observation with a question at the end." Matt stayed silent, but signalled for him to continue. "I've noticed that you don't stutter, like at all, when you're speaking french and that you seem more confident when you do. Why is that?" He had actually noticed this a long time ago, there had just never been an opening for him until now.

"Uh-um, I d-don't know. I-I guess it's just b-because, I u-usually speak french w-with my brother a-and I-I don't stutter w-with them." Matt was going red again, but this time with a slightly sad look on his face. Gill didn't like this. Guessing it had something to do with something Francis had said last year about how Matt's stuttering had started after all the little fuckers in Matt's elementary school (Al had gone to a different one so he couldn't do anything about it) would tease him about the cute voice that he still had in grade four. "He started talking quieter and the little shits would yell at him to talk louder. It's a wonder the boy is still functional after the other stuff he had to go through at such a young age." Francis had said, in a dark voice that freaked the hell out of Gill and made him glad that he had only heard him use it that one time, which was the only time he had spoken about Matt's stutter.

"Matty, you know I'd never tease you right? About **anything**." He emphasised, hoping he got his point across that Matt didn't need to be scared to talk around him. For the first time ever, Gill saw Matt's face break into a true smile that covered his entire face, and not one of those barely able to see smiles that were special occasions.

"Th-thank-" Matt cut himself off, taking in a slightly bigger breath and starting over. "Thank you Gilbert."

Badum - Badum

Gill usually didn't like people use his full first name and would correct them if they did. But hearing it come out of Matt's mouth, it sent his heart racing.

**A.N. Okay, so that's where I'm going to leave off on the second chapter. But don't worry, I'm in a major writing head place right now and I'm already writing the third. *squeels* I love how this is going! Anyway leave a comment if you can I want to know how you guys like it. **

**Oh! And fun fact that really doesn't matter at all I just wanted to put it in my story somewhere, I just don't know where it would fit; In this story Matthew and Alfred were born on a plane coming home from the states. Alfred was born when they were still in America and Matthew was born in Canada. That's it I just thought it would be cool. ^-^**


End file.
